Along with the development of communication technologies, mobile terminals such as mobile phones have increasingly powerful functions. The mobile terminals can be used not only to make phone calls and send short messages, but also to purchase products and the like. For existing service providers that provide purchasing services for mobile terminals, there is a need to send various cards, such as discount coupons, membership cards and cinema tickets, to the mobile terminals.
Currently, the method of sending cards to the mobile terminals is: sending card messages to the mobile terminals automatically or manually by using a public account of the service provider, such as a public account of a service provider on Laiwang, AliPay, WeChat or the like.
However, in the existing method of sending cards to the mobile terminals, the sent card message is merely a simple information type message, and cannot form a card that facilitates future use of a user.